The Advent Children
by Kittykat99red
Summary: It has been six years since the heroes have closed the Doors of Death. Anew prophecy causes Nico to save a young woman, one who might have changed the course of history. A girl seeking revenge and redemption and a man seeking inner peace are brought together by fate and love. With the help of Percy and the gang, can they save the world and themselves? Rated for violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is Brooke and Kitty. This is a repost of TAC because I can't seem to reenter my own account to check anything. Sorry for the inconvenience. This is again my first fan-fiction story and it is with my favorite character Nico and some special OCs based on my friend and myself. I am writing this out of pure enjoyment and there may be long periods of time when I do not post, but not to worry. There are two authors for this one.-Brooke.**

**To my loyal readers, I did not quit. I just got caught up in some school work and helping my best friend. I am currently writing the next chapter so not to worry. I hope you enjoy this story. I had done editing to this work and I had another friend beta it, besides Brooke. -Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places. We only own our OCs. Percy Jackson and his crew are from Rick Riordan. **

Chapter I

He paced the grand walkway to Olympus, his steps slow and precise. Why did it matter so much anyway? Because he was jealous. _She_ was meant to be his and now she was god knows where. He would get even, have his revenge, and eventually his wife. Yes, the plan would run accordingly. The others were not hard to persuade, he had been their leader since they began their little club. But he could push those thoughts aside. He had Hera's attention, and that was all he would need.

The man was hidden in the shadow; he was marching up the stairs with such purpose, such grace that a normal man would not be able to achieve. Only a god or an angel. His hair was a deep black, his eyes a sparkling maroon, and his thin lips in a smirk. He was, in less words, gorgeous. The man stopped walking once he reached the temple. He bowed in front of the seat on the right, the name Hera carved into the marble.

She had long, black hair and a beautiful face. She was regal and demanded respect. Most of all, the goddess was the wife of Zeus, king of the Heavens. She held power and the man knew it. But it did not stop his eye from twinkling with delight as the goddess set her eyes down upon the man. She raised a single eyebrow before stepping off her throne and shrinking to his height. She stepped in front of the man and spoke, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Rise," the man stood staring at Hera with the utmost respect. "What do you want?" her voice changed from a cold roar to a warm whisper.

"Hello Hera. I was just checking in with Olympus. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

Hera sighed heavily, "I am serious. Zeus has banned you from Olympus yet you return. There must be a reason for your sudden visit."

The man smirked more, if that was even possible. "Ah, you know me well. There is a little issue I want to have resolved. Over the past few years, I have been searching for my lost brethren." He watched as her eyes widened. "But I seemed to have misplaced one and I believe you would help me with that. Where is _she_? Where is Kora?"

The man stopped all pretenses, his face hardening. He looked menacing in the glow of the torches. The night sky seemed to make him blend in, making it seem as if the male had been just a figure or a statue.

"You dare to ask me where she is! You would have better luck asking Hades. I have no business with any of you after you pulled that stunt. We tolerated you long enough before throwing you out." Hera scolded, yet he was not fazed.

"Of course I dare. I need her. She was to be my wife, Hera, and I have every intention of being there when she wakes up."

"But she has –"

"No," he cut her off. "She loves me and wants to be by my side, as my queen." His confident smirk was back in place. "I have a new plan. Zeus won't like it. And I'm surprised you haven't figured out that I'm behind it all." The goddess gasped and slapped the man across his face.

"There was no need for those attacks. Attacking the mortals will get you nowhere. What do you expect to achieve? Fame and fortune,"

"No, respect and fear. The very things I have had over the past few years. Why must you protect them? After all the times those women had affairs with your husband. The mortals have been around long enough. It is time for a new age, an age of the gods. Without puny, weak humans." He spat.

"We need mortals, they have been our greatest heroes and you won't succeed with whatever you are planning."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. First of all, my plan is already in action. The mortals are useless. Most of them have forgotten us or have not prayed to us since the fall of the Romans. Only your half-blood children have, but they don't count. They are only a small percentage. Why should they stay alive? I butchered three hundred of them and they blamed it on another mortal. Humans are self-destructive. I've just sped up the process."

"Who are you? You were such a sweet boy and now you're a monster. No better than Kronos." Hera glared at him.

"I see that you won't give me the information I wish to receive. I am sorry to have wasted your time. I see you again soon, _Mother._" He stroked the side of his mother's face before whispering in her ears.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" he slunk back into the shadows as Hera began to cry. What monster had she unleashed?

* * *

It was pure. A glowing crystal in a dark cave abyss, a statement that even the most beautiful objects can reside in the mercy of disturbing places. It spread out over the floor and stretched further into the crystal. In the center, was a crystal covered statue. But this statue was special almost like a diamond. A treasure but it was also a prison. Encased within the crystal was an upside down woman. Her eyes were closed, as if in a pleasant dream, a small smile on her lips. She was standing, her arms cupped together as if she was whispering a silent prayer. Her legs were crossed trying, and failing, to cover her nudity. Her skin was part of the crystal it appeared. A blind man would even call her stunning. Her features were handsome, even inside the alien contraption.

A young girl appeared before the statue. She bowed slightly, and stood again. The girl had curly auburn hair, red lips, and a childish look. She was dainty in her white dress with a V-neck and brown sandals. She looked as if she had just left Rome and in her hand was a big, paper bag.

"Did you know that Angelica was right when she said you looked like a daughter of Venus? Too bad you aren't." she tried to joke with the silent figure. The girl knew the figure couldn't hear her, but deemed it proper to try and hold a conversation with her first. They had been searching for her for the past thirty-two years and researched a way to wake the damned woman from her prison.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner alright. We've missed you back at home. At the Coliseum, Angie is making your outfits and Ignis is making new weapons." The girl held her hands and wrapped them around the figure's. "I am sorry, but I have to do this. It is the only way to wake you up. I'll see you soon." The girl giggled again and brushed her hair out of her round face. Then she sucked in warm air. Closing her eyes, the girl pressed her lips against the statue's own. Her soft lips molded around the cold stone. She worked slowly, stroking the sides of the statue as she spoke an incantation in whispers in between kisses. Licking the statue's lips for the last time, she backed away and gave the statue a sorrow filled look. Turning on her heel, she fled wiping away happy tears.

It had been an hour before the change. The crystal cracked slightly, a sharp sound. The sleeping woman didn't move as the cracks began to fill around the diamond structure. Cyan eyes flew open just as the crystal broke in half, releasing a bright white light. The woman fell out of the structure onto her side as the blast shook the cavern. It took a few seconds for the cave to settle down. As soon as it did, an earsplitting scream filled the space.

The scream was one of pain, emotional and physical. She cried out in anguish, twisting her body as she openly convulsed. Tears flowed down the either cheek as the woman wailed. There was too much pain for her to remain calm. The woman let her agony flow out of her, the burn beginning to rise in her throat. She gasped after a few seconds, the ache and soreness stretching her maimed heart. The woman lay still, not bothering to hold herself against the cold air. Then she chose to rise.

Outside of the crystal she was even more striking. She was tall; about five feet seven. In possession of caramel skin, a heart shaped face, honey streaked brown hair, and radiant cyan eyes. She was curvy, with a beautiful upper body, a small waist, and hips—a perfect hourglass. But her plump lips were in a scowl. She looked down and tried to cover her naked body with her arms.

The woman stumbled around, searching for nothing but darkness and death. A peaceful way to end life in her opinion. _Why have I woke up_, she thought, _that was an eternal sleep curse. An endless and painless death. _She continued to stumble until she saw _it_. A brown bag with her name printed on it. She raised a confused eyebrow as she opened up the bag and pulled out its contents.

Clothes poured out—a black leather jack, red tank, tight black leggings, some high-heeled black boots, and her old choker. The outfit was new but she recognized the choker. It was a gift from _him._ She stopped the tears from rolling down her cheek again. _He is dead. Get over it. _The woman grabbed the clothing and put it on. The apparel was tight, accentuating her figure. _Who left me clothing? _She thought as she pulled the boots up her leg.

The woman checked her surroundings. The cave was covered in crystal powder and they crunched underneath her boots. Her cyan eyes searched for an entrance as she moved forward in the darkness. Only for a moment could her eyes see the bright light highlighted towards the end of the cavern. She made a run for it, her boots making very little noise. She broke through to see a world, one that she had only seen in her dreams.

"Sage," she whispered in a melodic voice. Her lips formed into a small smirk as she saw a midnight black, red rimmed sport motorcycle left on the side of the highway. "I'm coming to find you babes." The girl on the bike and started it. Then she sped off, in search of her old friend.

* * *

The lights twinkled against the nighttime background. The outdoor pavilion was beautiful. Flowers and wild daisies were scattered around the dance floor. The food was abundant, the music was loud, and the people were happy. Even the satyrs and the nymphs came out to play. But there would always be that one person who despised the cheerfulness and lightheartedness of the evening.

He let them laugh and be cheerful. Just because they were in the mood did not mean he had to join them. He could tolerate them for an hour or so, but now it was just plain annoying. The young man leaned up against the column. How could they smile when she was still dead? Her ghost may have told him to move on but he never heeded her plea. Nico would always remember Bianca. She was his sister—his dead sister.

He was Adonis under the light. A handsome man with a dark demeanor. For a son of Hades, he was graced with good looks. High cheekbones, a light—not heavy, barely there—stubble across his jaw, and deep brown eyes were some of the man's best features. His hair was an onyx black and fell over into his eyes. His skin was smooth and slightly pale, but not completely.

The women from Aphrodite's cabin winked at him, but he merely shrugged. The women there were just good buddies, nothing more nothing less. Nico wasn't in the mood to deal with the romantics and sipped more of his martini.

Camp Half-Blood was throwing a celebration of sorts for their heroes: Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and finally Nico Di Angelo himself. What an odd assortment of people? They had defeated Gaea and were heavily rewarded by the immortal community. Then the camps decided to have parties in their honor. Of course Nico was reluctant to attend but Hazel managed to convince him to join. Nico sighed; his sister had so much power over him. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and tried to walk out the pavilion.

Hazel noticed her brother trying to leave the party and ran over to him. She caught his arm and turned him around so she could face him.

"Nico," she began. "This is just an appearance. Can't you pretend to be having fun?"

"I tried, but I'm in the mood for a nap? It will be a quick one I promise." He lied. As soon as he got away, he would be heading back to his home in Soho for some much needed brooding.

"I know you too well to let you get away with that lie. Come hang out with Frank and I. Frank likes you and I think you two should hang out more." Hazel pouted at him. Nico knew this trick. Sweet talking never worked on him, only when Hazel did it. And she would use practical tactics such as hang out with the boyfriend. He shook his head and took more steps until he was completely surrounded by trees.

Nico was glad he got away from the party atmosphere, simply hanging out in the woods and enjoying its serenity. He was in deep thought. _What if Bianca had lived? Would I be like this? Would we stay together? _He mulled over his thoughts, noticing his half-sister approach him.

"You miss her a lot and I understand that. I just wish you wouldn't distance yourself from us at times Nico." Hazel wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

"Bianca," he whispered, before leaning down and putting his head on his sister's neck. She stiffened slightly as wetness hit her but she held fast. It was rare that Nico every broke down, usually only at his apartment. But here he was, in the middle of the woods, crying on her shoulder. Hazel held him tighter as the silent tears streamed down his face.

Annabeth rose from her position over the toilet as her dry heaving subsided. That was the third time that day. _Maybe the food is not agreeing with me_, she thought. She rinsed out her mouth and fixed her hair. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and heels. Her blond hair was placed in a bun with a few strands hanging down in her face, accenting her gray eyes.

Annabeth rested a hand on her abdomen, trying to calm it down. By now Percy would be looking for her. She smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. She had left him saying he needed to go to the bathroom really quick. It had been over fourteen minutes. Checking her appearance for one last time, she exited the bathroom.

"I've been looking for you. You okay, Wise Girl?" Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh at Percy's nickname for her.

"I'm just fine Seaweed Brain. You really need to stop worrying about me." She kissed his cheek. He gave her a grin and dragged her out to the dance floor for a few spins.

"Hello Nico and Hazel." The couple bumped into the two demi-gods on their way to the floor. Hazel gathered Percy and Annabeth into a hug whereas Nico managed a weak smile. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Piper exchanged pleasantries with the four as well.

"That was a fun eating contest. I still can't get over how much satyrs can eat." Leo joked. Frank shook his head, muttering the word _fool_ under his breath.

"Where have you been Annabeth? I have been wanting to talk to you." Piper held out her hand to show her left hand. A diamond ring glittered on her finger and Annabeth gasped in surprise. She wrapped her friend into another hug. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

"Yes!"

"Hazel?"

"You don't need to ask Piper." As the girls launched themselves into wedding plans, Percy patted Jason on the back.

"I see you have finally proposed." Frank stated simply.

"Congrats." Percy said. "How's Chris?"

Nico raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. His boyfriend was pissed with him… again. "He's mad at me right now."

"You broke up." Hazel had actually liked Chris better than Nico's former partners, women and men included. Nico shook his head before explaining.

"He began the whole 'marriage' argument again." It was no secret that he did not want to be married at twenty.

"Chris just wants to spend his life with you. I'm sure he'll come around." Piper said.

"No, he seemed pretty adamant this time." Nico sighed. Percy and Annabeth gave him apologetic similes to his plight. Leo just snorted at the man's misfortune.

Rachel Dare, the camp's oracle, went to greet her friends and congratulated Piper on her upcoming marriage. As soon as she hugged Nico, she grew stiff. Green fog began to surround both of them as Nico tried to pry her finger off his arms. Opening her mouth, she let the spirit of the Delphi take her over. In a raspy voice she croaked out:

_Seven heroes of Olympus_

_Defeat Mother Nature_

_On a new battlefield_

_In the city of angels _

_The seven Sundays_

_Bringers of destruction_

_The son of death_

_Save the maiden of doom _

_Enter the doors to Tartarus_

_Return the soul_

_Of the Crystal Spear_

_Defeat the Lightning-wielder_

_And accept an endless sleep _

With the last statement, the oracle collapsed into Nico's arms. The music had now stopped and there was an eerie silence about the camp. Nico looked around, many staring at him and the oracle in his arms. He was breathing shakily as he tried to let the new prophecy sink in.

"There is a new prophecy. Nico I believe this one is about you." The eight turned to see Chiron looking gravely disturbed. The centaur took the girl from Nico's arms as he stared at his hands. Something was off about this prophecy based on Chiron's reaction and apparently Nico was going to learn first-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have been working on this chapter for two weeks, and I had rewritten it ten different ways. Kitty, thank goodness, helped me settle on this one. So from both of us, please enjoy. You can put any questions in the review box or PM us. -Brooke & Kitty.**

**Disclaimer: This wonderful world belongs to Rick Riordan. All we own is the plot and our OCs.**

Chapter II

Her auburn curls bounced with each happy step. Alcina was proud of her achievement. Her goal was complete. Her gladiator sandals made little noise as she walked down the grassy path until she reached the golden pavilion. She pushed open its gold doors revealing its Gothic interior. Candles hung on the cream octagonal walls. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling over the ceiling over the long table in the middle of the room. White marbled tile and a deep red rug served as a floor. She smiled at the six gold seats on the platform not too far from the center of the giant room. Two black thrones rested between the seats in the middle. That was where their future 'queen' was to sit; the queen would sit next to the 'king'. The man she currently thought about was not in the room, so she let another fill her mind.

Hands wrapped around her waist and a small kiss was planted on her neck. She laughed at the man's attempt to surprise her. She could hear him from a mile away. He was loud and could use some lessons on subtlety. She turned in his arms to see a face of childlike quality. He looked like his brother Cupid. His brown curls, which had crisp blue streaks from one of his many accidents, fell into his eyes and his boyish grin stood out among the gloom of their fake palace.

"My princess," he whispered.

"Now is not the time, I have important work to get to." She smiled against his lips.

"But you just came back. You can't be that set on leaving me already." He nuzzled her nose.

"That is enough brother. Can't you see that you are making it difficult for her to make her announcement?" the couple turned to see another woman appear. The woman looked different from her brother. She had blond hair in a bob hairstyle with bangs, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Her pink top glittered in the room and her gold bangles jingled.

"Fashionably late as always sister," The man crossed his arms.

"Oh hush, Theron, honestly. You're grumpier than Father sometimes. Hello Alcina, I trust your travel went well." The woman embraced the redhead in a hug.

"Yes or else she wouldn't have returned." Another figure crept upon them. Ignis, a man with jet black hair and a thin smile. Alcina hugged her cousin tightly before peering over his shoulder.

"Where's Kason?" Theron and his sister, Angelica, shrugged their shoulders.

"He is with her." Ignis rolled his eyes. "The traitor,"

Alcina nodded. She understood what he meant. The one who was supposed to be the wisest of them all had betrayed them. Now she was being kept prisoner.

"I have some news. I have awoken her!" Alcina beamed with pride. Their mouths dropped open as the shock passed over them. Silence ate away at the building and three seasons had passed before someone spoke.

"You found a way to end the curse? It worked." Angie asked.

"Of course it worked." She snapped.

"Then where is she?" Theron looked around. "She certainly didn't come back with you."

"Patience. I have already sent a few friends to retrieve her." Alcina smiled a knowing smile. "Don't you remember Z&J?"

()()()

The eight arrived in the Big House along with Chiron and Rachel. Nico stood by the fireplace, staring at the fiery embers. The prophecy was an ambiguous pronouncement. The words replayed in his mind over and over again as he tried to dissect it, looking for any part of the prophecy that made any sense. Rachel looked confounded.

"If I thought the other prophecies were hard, then I honestly was not expecting this one." Leo joked lamely.

"I don't believe there was a prophecy about the seven Sundays; was there a prophecy about it?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron shook his head. He did not know that history would bring back these kids, these advent children of the gods. They had disappeared seventy-four years ago. No one knew of where they had hidden themselves after their banishment from Olympus. The shame the children had put their parents through, especially the oldest and the youngest. Those two were a bomb waiting to explode whenever they were together.

"What are the seven Sundays Chiron?" Heads turned to Chiron after Frank's inquiry.

"They were children of the gods. Eight children born a year after the other in chronological order on a Sunday during the winter solstice. Only two were born on the same day —a child of Neptune and a child of Vulcan. Each child was either a Roman or a Greek. Only one had discovered the ability to change between the two."

"But what does that have to do with bringers of destruction if—"Piper tried to interject.

"The children were from the Big Three, at least three of them. A child of Jupiter and Hera, a child of Neptune, and finally a child of Pluto. The others consisted of a child of Athena, two children from Aphrodite and Mars, a child of Vulcan, and a child of Hestia.

"The group came out and wreaked havoc during the 1920's. Then an incident occurred causing the youngest member to leave. The girl was distraught until about the 1940s when she came back different, more demented and twisted in the mind. The group clashed quite a bit before the daughter of Athena separated them. The gods punished them both severely, condemning the daughter of Pluto to death and banishing the son of Jupiter to seventy years in Tartarus. Nothing has been heard from the children ever since." Chiron finished his tale.

"What happened to the ones who didn't fight?" Jason doubted that they would remain silent.

"Some say the ones who supported Jupiter's son are searching for a way to save him from Tartarus without the gods knowing. Others say they're biding their time, waiting for their master's return. As for the other two, they are said to be searching for Pluto's dead daughter. Or they ran off together and are still hiding. No one really knows much about them. The gods like to keep those children a secret because of what they did."

"So they are coming back. If what you are saying is true then it has been almost seventy-five years since these events occurred. The son of Jupiter could be out of Tartarus by now." Annabeth whispered to herself.

"Then who is the maiden of doom?" Hazel looked around.

"Isn't that obvious? It is either the 'dead' daughter of Pluto or the daughter of Athena." Nico said. "They are the only two maidens aren't they Chiron?"

"No there are two others. I was never well acquainted with them once they became older. You forgot the daughter of Aphrodite and the daughter of Hestia."

"But Hestia can't have children…can she?" Percy's left eyebrow raised.

"Her child was born from the hearth much like Athena's children are born from her mind."

"So we have siblings who are mental nutcases?" Leo asked.

"Only some of them are crazy when provoked." Chiron rose. "I am going to tell them about this. They need to know about this new prophecy."

"But I have a question. Why do I have to reenter Tartarus?" Nico shuddered slightly. "I barely survived when I went there. We all barely survived."

"Because that is where it is rumored that they live." Chiron said gravely as he exited.

"Rachel, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

Rachel shook the dazed look out of her eyes and glanced up at Nico. Her frown became more pronounced as she struggled to put her words together.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?" he asked.

"When I was saying the prophecy, I saw a vision. It was a girl, no older than seven. She was running and when I reached out to grab her, she ran faster. I think she might have been trying to tell Nico something but realized that I wasn't him."

Hazel stood alongside her brother. She didn't like this one; it was something that would have Nico do alone. It seemed too dangerous and Chiron knew very little about it. Maybe if there was something about it back at Camp Jupiter.

"I don't like this one."

"I don't like it either Hazel but I'm sure that there have been worse predictions than this."

"It's just that no one knows much about it. The Giant War and the War against Kronos made sense. They had it in the past. This is new. Even Chiron doesn't know much about it." Nico turned and grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"There won't be anything to worry about okay. We can always check at Camp Jupiter or ask Reyna to look into it. Go home and get some rest." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I told you before that I was tired." He yawned for added effect. Hazel hugged him tightly and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow. You better be up when I get there."

"You have a spare key to let yourself in. I like sleeping till 5pm without interruption." she chuckled.

"We should conclude the meeting for tonight," Annabeth yawned. "Why don't we meet back up tomorrow at my place for lunch?" The others agreed and left the Big House.

Nico climbed into his car and drove home. His life had just become more complicated. He wondered if it would have ever been normal. He turned down the roads into the heavy street traffic and continued down. The street lights blurred as he turned up his music. He began to nod along, feeling the music. Nico did not notice that he had soon reached his home until the CD had ended. He sighed and pocketed his car keys.

Nico went to his floor in the elevator, whistling to his favorite tune. He unlocked his apartment door and entered. It was a beautiful penthouse. A full glass wall faced the small waterway outside, smooth hardwood floors, and Italian imported furniture made up his living room. His fireplace was lit and lounging on one of the off-white couches was Chris. The man looked over at him with a sad smile and offered him a glass of red wine. Nico rolled his eyes, but sat down next to him. The dark-haired man observed him before speaking.

"How was the party?"

"It was not a party. It was one of my many friends' old camp get-togethers."

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Didn't think I had to," Nico muttered. Chris narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I wouldn't ask you about it if I was invited to these functions. I swear we have been a couple for eighteen months and not once have I been to one of these parties."

"Do you really want to know?" Chris nodded. "Alright, girls tried to flirt with me but I said no. I left the party for a bit but Hazel brought me back. And I talked with my friends for a while. Good enough," Nico drank some wine from his glass. "Krug Clos d'Ambonnay." He made the observation. "What made you choose this?"

"We both know you left here earlier in a bit of a rush. This is your favorite." The man smirked before rubbing some of Nico's hair. "Did you think about it?"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You're so ridiculous at times. Remember what I asked about earlier: settling down, having a family, and living in the Hamptons." Nico internally groaned. He just wanted some peace from this topic.

"Chris, we are young. We don't need to settle down yet. I'm not ready to settle down yet and have a family. I can barely take care of myself, much less a baby."

"Nico, you're turning twenty-one soon. That's not too young. I'm twenty-one and I'm ready for this. How come I am the only one trying to take our relationship to the next level?"

"What are you talking about? We are at the next level. We are living together!" Nico stood and placed his glass on the tray. "Why do you want to rush into something like marriage already? Look I get it; you have a stable job and that promotion you have always wanted. I'm successful in my career. We live in a luxury apartment. Just because we are financially ready doesn't mean we're emotionally ready." Nico pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am emotionally ready Nico. I told you this a year ago." Chris stood up as well. "What is so wrong with it?! You know I want kids and marriage and the whole shebang. "

"I AM NOT READY! I want to party and have fun."

"We can still have fun." Chris leaned forward.

"I'm not sure I want to be married okay. I don't want to be tied down yet."

Chris snorted. "All this time, I thought you actually enjoyed being with me. I thought we had a good relationship."

"Chris-"

"No, no. Let me finish." The dark haired man ran his fingers through his hair. "I moved in with you when you asked me. I didn't ask questions about why you disappeared all those weeks two months ago. And don't tell me that it was some 'conference'. If it was why did you have to be so secretive about it? How come you keep so many secrets from me? Huh Nico. Heck, you haven't even said three words to me about your feeling towards me. Do you love me?"

"Not now, please don't ask me that question now." Chris shook his head.

"Just answer the question. Yes or no," Nico looked down. The black carpet was suddenly interesting.

"Yes," he was inaudible, even to himself.

"I couldn't hear that. Speak louder honey."

"I care about you a lot okay, but I wouldn't call it love. At least not yet. Maybe in another six months."

"Is that how you really feel?" Nico nodded. Chris looked away before picking up his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm spending a night at home."

"You are home."

"At my parents' house, I think we need some time alone." He kissed Nico on the forehead before strutting out the door.

Nico exhaled slowly trying to keep calm. His efforts were in vain. He took his glass and threw it at the fireplace, making it shatter into many tiny shards. He fell back into his couch before resting his head in his hands. The man he cared about had just left him; he had just left him because Nico couldn't love him the way he wanted him to.

()()()

The world had gotten stranger in her absence. The colors were brighter and the lights were enchanting. If only her era had this much color. It was fascinating to see how much had changed but at the same time it was terrifying. The noises alarmed her and her soothing whispers didn't calm her much. The girl was tired and lost. She had lost herself on the way across the streets. She had soon learned what the colored lights hanging from the wires were for. It was to control the traffic. The amazing device had been invented during her confinement. The girl would have loved to have been around to see the shock on the mortals' faces. Maybe it would have mirrored hers or maybe they would have moved on without making such a fuss.

She was tired and it was quite obvious to the weary drivers around her. She made a quick signal to pull over and placed her bike against the gap between two cars. The girl was tired. The streets were packed even as the moon began to do its daily task. The moon smiled down at the girl knowingly as the young woman tried to read the stars. Soon, she gave up and focused on a new task. Food. She was starving and her stomach demanded it be fed by making a loud groan. _Just like him_, she thought. The girl came across something that made her stop. It was an eatery, a diner and it looked out of place among the other buildings.

The diner was run-down to most people's standards. Somehow, even with the few customers that entered, the business still managed to serve customers and keep its venue in Tribeca. She paused to read the sign. It was in Greek, luckily, and it was open. _Monster Delights_. She raised an eyebrow but she had seen stranger things on her way into the city. It was dingy with yellow tiled floors, brown walls, and dim lighting. A lone waitress served the tables, men drank stale beer, and the booths were filled. She found a small stool near the end of the counter. She placed some dark shades over her bright eyes, hoping not to attract attention to herself. The waitress brought the girl a menu. The teen ordered water which was served immediately. She swallowed it in one gulp trying to appease her dry throat. It didn't help. The barren desert asked for more liquid. She sighed and played with her fingers.

How many years had passed since her disappearance? Where was she, Sage, the woman who was supposed to help her after her release? Questions whizzed through her mind as her thoughts tried to process the phenomenon that had occurred. She was out and free but Sage wasn't there. Sage wasn't there to be found and there weren't any clues. Was she supposed to find her in the concrete jungle? The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice the growing crowd of men behind her.

A figure slipped into the stool next to her and smiled at her briefly. The hood was up over its head and the only thing that was visible was a pair of shiny white teeth. Another figure slipped into the stool to the left of her and smiled at her also. Her eyes flitted between the two. The man on her right leaned in and placed his lips close to her ears.

"Hello, Aeron. I never thought I would see you at a bar." He whispered in her ear. Aeron turned her head and looked him through the hood.

"Jeremiah," she acknowledged before turning to her left. "Zachariah," her voice was even in spite of the fact that her insides were trembling. The brothers threw their hoods off and exposed their faces. The twins had brown hair, albeit Jeremiah's was blonder, and each boy owned a pair of stormy eyes.

"Anything I can help you two with?" her eyes scanned the growing crowd of people behind them.

"They're looking for you-"Jeremiah started.

"And we're supposed to take you to them." Zachariah finished with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"You can come with us peacefully." They spoke in unison.

"And if I say no," their eyes flashed violently at her answer.

"Then we'll take you by force. You know how much the boss would pay just to have you back in his sight." Zachariah ran a finger down the side of his face while he spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint your boss and yourselves but I don't think I'm going anywhere with you." She grabbed the knife and fork that were next to her empty glass. "Maybe next time." She whispered softly before spinning around violently and slamming the fork into Zachariah's cheek. She leapt over the bar as the others became enraged, mist floated from their figures. _Venti, _she thought. Shit. Aeron didn't have a weapon and she wasn't about to keep her from exiting.

She looked over the counter briefly, mentally calculating if she had the strength to take all nineteen of them down. Not only was she weaponless, but she was tired and hungry. She would need to conserve her energy if she wanted to do anything about it. She stared down at her hands and smirked._ Just what she needed_. Aeron pulled the thin material off and stuffed them in her pockets. She would put them back on later. The girl flipped over the counter and landed on the closest one. Her hands connected with the sides of his face and slowly his mist began to dwindle. Feeling empowered she broke his neck. She turned to her other pursuers and her smirk grew. She ran up the side of the wall, jumping off at the last moment and let her thighs wrap around another Ventus spirit. Aeron let go after a sickening snap filled the diner. She dropped into a crouching position, daring the others to come closer with her eyes. She backed against the door; all she would need was an opportune moment to slip out. Her eyes snapped up to the light above and she threw the knife she hid in her pocket at it. She slipped out the door; breaking into a run as the other Venti came bolting after her.

()()()

White, gray, and black. That was all he could see. The forest was colorless, the ground dull gray and the sky pitch black. The trees were a mixture between the two colors. Nico ventured under the thick leaves until he heard a twig snap. He turned his head towards the sound. Another twig snapped and he heard the rustling of the bushes. A young child came from out the underbrush. The child was running and breathing hard.

"Hey, wait!" he called out. The child appeared to have not heard him, instead the little feet turned to the right. Nico raced after the child who was not too far ahead of him. The youth climbed over the roots that stuck out of the ground.

"Wait up!" Nico was closer. He could almost reach and touch the child. He was about to when the adolescent tripped over a root and fell to its knees. Small sobs racked its body as it tried to get up. It was quite obvious that the child did not have enough strength to lift itself from the ground.

"Have to keep going…must not stop." He heard the tiny whisper. The breathing was shaky and slowly it stood on its legs. Nico came even closer. "Are you okay?" he eyed the child with curiosity. Frightened the child turned around.

The hair was matted with leaves and grass blades. The small mouth and big doe-like eyes expressed utter terror. The small hands were up in the air but that was not the most disturbing feature. A seemingly brown substance ran down from between its legs, a welt was present on its left cheek, cuts and scrapes covered the knobby knees, and bruises were littered across the fragile looking skin. Her mouth closed with a small squeak before she turned. Nico grabbed her arm.

"No let me go!" she sobbed, kicking him in the shin and beating him with her tiny fists. "Let go of me!"

"Stop it," he warned, but she kept squirming.

"If you don't let me go, he might get me. If you don't let me go, he's going to kill me!" she pleaded, tears streaming down the sides of her face. Desperation was clear on her face, her manner betrayed, and her body shuddered as she was overcome with sniffles. Nico set her on her feet but held onto her arm.

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Please,"

"Where are we?" he changed the topic. She seemed to calm some as her tears fell quietly.

"I don't… I … it's the…" she let the sentence hang in the air for some time.

"Who's after you?"

"_He_ is. The one who controls this place." she muttered looking at the ground. She looked at Nico and backed away slowly.

"Do you work for him? Did he send you here to kill me?" She stumbled back when he took more steps towards her.

"I don't know who he is. I'm just lost." Nico tried not to take out his irritation. The child was suspicious. She never answered his questions yet she gave him an indirect one. Almost like a puzzle or a mystery.

"You're a stranger." the filthy child's eyes lit up with an unfamiliar spark and she tugged on his hands. "Come, come now. _He_ doesn't like strangers. They are always the first to go." She dragged him behind her, her fingers only latched onto two of his fingers. Nico struggled to keep up with the girl. She had a hidden strength in her frail body. She leapt over a broken stump and beckoned him closer with a smile gracing her filthy face.

"Well hurry. The wind can be a spy for those who can hear it." he rolled his eyes but climbed over as well. She giggled and ran. Her giggles carried her voice back to him. _Hurry through the trees; follow my path until you find the rivers gleam, whilst she bathe in the ancient waters there, maybe then your answers shall appear. _

Nico crept up behind her and his breath was promptly taken away. It was beautiful, the only place that held any color. The forests had formed a semicircle signifying a clearing. The trees were a dark leafy green, moss covered the ground, and nature's distinct scent suddenly filled the land. A lake sat in the middle of the clearing, moss and gravel were separated by tree stumps along the base of the lake. It was silver, the moonlight changing its pristine blue waters into a mercury pool. The girl sat on a log not too far from the stump.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is the one place he doesn't control." She patted the part of the log beside her. "We aren't allowed to speak of him. Just his name could alert his followers. In the forest he is king and we are his subjects. There in the children's playground. But here, at the lake, we are free, free to do as we like. Only if we are brave enough to venture into the night. "She whispered, looking up at the stars.

"Who are you?" Nico asked as he sat next to her.

"Kora," she smiled at him. Then her expression changed. "You are different. I haven't seen anyone like you before."

"I guess you could say that I'm not from here." He shrugged. Her eyebrows rose. Kora's small hands grasped the side of his face and turned him to face her.

"You can save us." She breathed.

"What?"

"You can save us." She repeated. "You were the one she meant. You can stop all of this. Save us, you can save me."

"What are you going on about?"

"The prophecy, Nico. I didn't reach out into the minds of mortals for nothing. You can stop all of this. Save the girl, save me." A slight rustle sounded throughout the trees as she gripped his face harder. "He's coming. Wake up Nico. Wake up!"

Heavy labored breathing sounded from his position on the couch. The man sprang upright to find that he was still in his home, not in the forest. Nico touched his face searching for remnants of grime. He couldn't find a single trace. He needed fresh air, a lot of it. This dream didn't make any sense. Grabbing his keys, he exited his penthouse

()()()

Jeremiah growled a long spear present in his hands. He looked over at his dead comrades and sneered at her.

"Did you really think that you could take us all out using that little trick of yours?" her heavy breathing was his answer. "You did. You silly little girl. Did Sage teach you nothing?" he mocked.

"Don't you dare speak about her in that way!" she yelled. The butt of his spear slammed her in the face and she fell to the ground. Blood poured from the corner of her mouth. She spat out onto the concrete and pulled herself back up to greet his face with her face. A sudden blast of electricity blew her off her feet. She went flying into a kiosk, crashing to the ground painfully. A groan rose out of her before she was surrounded by the six remaining Venti. Jeremiah hauled her to her feet. Zachariah emerged and took his brother's spear; the fork had left three holes in cheek which were slowly turning into tiny pink scars.

"I told you should have come quietly. It would have saved both parties of all the trouble." Aeron spat in his face. The Ventus wiped the spit off his face and scowled. She sneered at him. Jeremiah and another spirit were holding her in place by her arms. He sent a blast of lightning to her stomach, followed by two more. Her breathing became shaky and unstable, her body not use to all the 'special' attention. He then took the spear and rammed it through her midsection, twisting as it finally pierced her belly button. She screamed as he wrenched it out. The other two dropped her to the ground and she stared at them with heavy eyes.

"Why don't you just finish what you started? Or you too much of a pussy?" Aeron dared.

"I have to take you to the boss remember." He stroked the side of her face. "I'm sure after I bring you to them, they'll give us some time to play rough. If that's what you want?" She turned her face. He cackled before making a small cut on her throat.

She fell limp. Her knees collapsed under her and her hands were sticky from all the blood. Her blood and the others. The gold dust had mixed itself with her own red. It was a beautifully sick combination, she thought. The concrete was spinning, her hearing became fuzzy, and her body began to lose itself to a long sleep. Aeron tried to fight it as the blood left her in a river. Suddenly, a cry pierced the air and she looked up. The Ventus spirit became dust as the sword pulled from out of him. She caught the blur of a man. The face was so familiar. The jaw shape, the stubble, the facial features. He looked exactly like _him._ Her mouth moved on its own accord.

"Michael," and then her world collapsed.


End file.
